Some Summer Nights
by Sakura Aiko Amaya
Summary: Takes place before the second Chuuin exams are held! Yaoi warning! NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

* * *

It was a pleasantly warm summer night. All was calm and quiet, well except for the training grounds.  
Where Naruto was training extremely hard to prepare for the Chuuin exams, which he had failed three years earlier. It had been two years since Naruto had brought Sasuke back to Konoha. Now unbeknowst to Naruto, Sasuke was watching him. He was mesmerised by the sweat that was glistening off a now shirtless Naruto.

Sasuke was gay but it was not public knowledge. He was known as the Hottie that all the girls went after, even though he rejected them every time. He was cold hearted to all, all but one, the one he loved, who was oblivious to his feelings, the one he loved and still loves was and is Naruto.

Now, Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was gay, yet, but Naruto did know that he was, but not to the village. Only Iruka-sensei knew. Naruto learned at a young age why the village hated him, and beat him up all the time, ninja or not. It was all because of the nine-tailed demon Kyuubi, which was sealed inside him by the fourth Hokage who wanted Naruto to be known as a hero for being the vessel for Kyuubi.

But no matter what the third Hokage said, after the fourth Hokage died, the village would not respect him, and Naruto was placed in the care of one of the Academy teachers, Iruka-sensei. Even though Naruto knew why he was hated, he still tried to befriend other his age. And although he was gay he could not take the risk of the village finding out and possibly kill him. It was bad enough that he got daily beatings because of Kyuubi, but if the village knew, he shuddered at the thought.

So Naruto trained day in and day out, hoping that maybe he could beat the pain from the beatings and not pass out in the road.

Now, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was fatigued by his sluggish movements, so he went to the entrance by Naruto and said "Hey Naruto, Iruka sent me to get you just in case. Also I wanted to talk to you."

(Now Iruka had sent Sasuke but it was more along the lines of watch out for him and once in a while say I sent you.)

Naruto then said breathlessly "Sure. What about?".

As Sasuke was about say why, Naruto fell. Scared, Sasuke ran to him, to make sure he was okay. Only to find several wounds badly bleeding. So he picked Naruto up bridal style and ran to Iruka's place.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Iruka's, Iruka was cleaning up the house for when Naruto and Sasuke arrived for dinner, when he found Naruto's dairy. Shocked at his finding but a bit amused, Iruka sat down to read the dairy.

What he read was sad yet comical. What he read was today's entry, "Dear Dairy, Today is June 16th. I'm off to go train again. Everyday, day in and day out. And everytime Iruka asks me where I'm going, and when I get home he asks what happened to me. He knows that I'm training yet he asks anyway. I know that he asked Sasuke to watch out for me, but I don't mind at all. Why? Well I'll tell you, I think I'm in love with Sasuke. Well I have noticed lately that everytime I see him my heart flutters and my knees feel weak. Yet I know that he is not like me in the sense of wanting to love the same sex as yourself. I can only hope that today when I see Sasuke and tell him that he can accept me for who I am."

Just at that moment there was a banging on the door. As Iruka opened it Sasuke ran in and set Naruto on the couch. Breathlessly Sasuke said "Sensei, Naruto is wounded badly, help." It was all he could say as he passed out on the floor next to Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** The repeating passage is longer than in the first chapter due to the fact that Sasuke knocked on the door and interrupted it.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up. He found that Iruka was crying while patching up Naruto. Sasuke asked "How long was I out? The response was "About ten minutes. Long enough for Naruto to see you passed out and cry out your name, in agony. He seemed to be in pain more from the sight of you on the floor than his wounds."

Sasuke was befuddled. He then crawled towards the couch, softly caresed Naruto's now pale face, and said to Iruka "There is another reason for your tears. Please, tell me what it is?" Iruka reached for a small blue and orange diary that was on the end table near Iruka, and said while handing it to Sasuke "Read and you will understand." As Sasuke reached for the diary, it fell on the floor and it opened to todays entry. Sasuke picked it up and read the following passage.

("Dear Dairy, Today is June 16th. I'm off to go train again. Everyday, day in and day out. And everytime Iruka asks me where I'm going, and when I get home he asks what happened to me. He knows that I'm training yet he asks anyway. I know that he asked Sasuketo watch out for me, but I don't mind at all. Why? Well I'll tell you, I think I'm in love with Sasuke. Well, I have noticed lately that everytime I see him my heart flutters and my knees feel weak. Yet I know that he is not like me in the sense of wanting to love the same sex as yourself. I can only hope that today when I see Sasuke and tell him that he can accept me for who I am... I don't know if I can face life if Sasuke hates me.

But he did say that if I wanted to tell him something to just tell him... but this is wayyyyyyyyy different from what he meant. I mean he most likely meant if I was depressed or if I had girl problems... but you would think that he would already have an idea of what is wrong, seeing as how he is my best friend... Well if nothing else hopefully we can still be friends... hopefully yeah right my ass. I know that the minute I say "umm Sasuke I think I love you." He will most likely spit out whatever he is drinking, turn around and punch me in the shoulder and say "HAHA that was a good one Naruto." Or punch me till I say Just kidding or something like that. I just know it will not include something nice like "You know Naruto I do to." or him just kiss me and not care who is around. God I wish he would. It maybe best if I just die while training or when someone decides to slit my throat... Oh well it is time to go to the training grounds later or not...")

Now Sasuke was crying, cuz he felt bad. He was Naruto's best friend and he should have known something was up. Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's chest and cried while saying "Naru-chan please live. I need you dearly. Please tell me why you want to die?"

"Cuz you do not care, nobody cares. Now would you kindly get off my chest!!!!!"said a now awake and angry Naruto.

Sasuke started to lift his head but dropped it back down in a sob and said "But Naru-chan I do care. I really do...."

But before Sasuke could finish Naruto screamed "NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!!!!!! YOU NEVER FUCKING DID!! NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING EMO-BASTARD!!". As he tried to get up he winced in a great deal of pain.

Now Sasuke was really crying for one he realized that he had been a dick to Naruto and two he loved Naruto and still did even though Naru-chan had just called him an emo-bastard.

Then Iruka slapped the both of them hard which caused them to glare at him, seeing as how he had their full attention he then said as calmly as he could "Please would the two of you stop bickering like a couple and apologize to each other."

Then Naruto stuck his tongue out, while Sasuke just let his jaw drop, because he know it was true.

Then Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, who was still sticking his tongue out at Iruka, and went to face him. Naruto was at that point pulling his tongue back, when out of the blue, Sasuke was pulling it into his mouth. And it was a blush fest on Naruto's behalf. He had turned several shades of red, before returning the favor.

"Finally" shouted Kakashi.

This statement caused both Naruto and Sasuke to jump out of their skin and stare at the older man, who by the way was spooning Iruka. Which cause some confusion to say the least.

Before either teen could say a word, Iruka said "I'm sorry that I did not tell either of you. I feel like I betrayed you two by not telling you. But Kakashi thought that if you two could not get a clue about the fact that you both love each other, how could you understand about us. Do you understand and forgive us?"

Then Kakashi said "If you can not understand why we did this. I understand, but listen to me when I say this, wheither or not you two like it you need each other, for more than one reason. You guys like us were childhood friends. We grew up together, we had double dates together, and we even fought each other over stupid shit at time. But the difference between you and us is we had no one to help us understand our feelings for each other but each other. And it took us years to understand why our hearts fluttered at the sight of the other. And now we have been together for six years now, when we could have been together for 21 years if we had only had the help we are giving you two.

You are now old enough to understand that when you love someone you need to try to let them know that you love them, even if they do not return your love at least you tried. That is all we should ask of ourselves. Now Sasuke is to stay with Naruto in his room on the spare bed. No if's and's or but's about it! Just talk it over if you want. Now on a more serious note, Sasuke, you need to help Naruto to your room for the night since he is in the amount of pain that he is having. Now we bid you two good night, we will see you all at breakfast."

Then the two older men went down the long hall to the master bedroom, leaving the two teens by themselves.

About 5 minutes passed before Sasuke said "Naruto, shall we head to your room?"


End file.
